Betrayal
by Deserttail
Summary: Ray hasn't been outside his village for 2 years until now. Nightmares and memories haunt him. Will growing closer to someone help or only make matters worse? yaoi


**Hello all! This is my first story I ever wrote about Beyblade and am only starting to post it up now! This story will be updated every week at the very least. It does have yaoi so if you don't like don't read and will feature a love triangle that I put in by accident *facepalm***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Warnings: Don't think there's any for this chapter :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Uncertain Reunion<strong>

The bus drove towards its destination somewhere in the Canadian mountains. Snow had started falling a couple of hours before, making it a very slippery ride.

Ray stared out the left back window, shivering despite his many layers of clothes as he watched the sun set. He cast his eyes around the bus, glancing at the other 3 passengers.

Tyson and Max were towards the front of the bus, Max unsuccessfully attempting to get Tyson to tell them what they would be doing for a month. This trip was his idea for his 18th birthday, though what they could possibly be doing for that amount of time Ray could not guess.

The last member of the team was sitting on the opposite side of the bus to Ray and a couple of seats ahead. Kai was watching the other two argue with clear annoyance on his face, his face growing slowly darker as they continued to bicker, Max now trying to get Tyson to tell him where Daichi, Hilary and Kenny were.

"Would you two shut up," snarled Kai suddenly, his red eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on Kai, we haven't seen each other for months," Max said, looking innocently at the Russian.

"We'll be spending a month together," growled Kai.

"So you have no interest in what's been happening since we last saw each other?"

"You're not discussing that. You are arguing in loud voices that echo around the bus about what will be happening. If he hasn't told you over the last 5 hours you've been pestering him he's not going to tell you now. And now I have a splitting headache so just shut the fuck up."

Ray couldn't help but feel sorry for Max as he looked away sulkily, that is until he continued his heated discussion with Tyson in whispers, which was rather risky in Ray's opinion. Ray sighed, stealing a glance at Kai who was glaring at the pair. If they kept it up one or both of them weren't going to make it off the bus.

Ray went back to staring out the window, wishing he had worn warmer clothes as the sun completely disappeared. He thought of his life over the last 2 years, since he had turned 18. That was the last time he had seen any of the other Bladebreakers. Something flashed across his golden eyes for a second, deep in memory.

* * *

><p>Kai's head felt like someone had hit it with a truck. He could still hear them muttering, which seems to be magnified a thousand times due to the emptiness of the bus. Why did they ever need a whole bus? There was only four of them.<p>

"When will we get there, Tyson?"

Tyson looked at Ray in surprise. The Chinese blader hadn't spoken since they'd gotten off the plane hours ago, and then only to ask which bus was theirs. For some reason this adds to Kai's irritation.

"Shouldn't be too far now," answers Tyson, a little too loudly in Kai's opinion" "Hold on I'll ask. Mr Bus Driver when will we get there?"

"In about half an hour," came a gruff reply.

"In about-"

"Tyson we can hear him from back here," snapped Kai, while Ray merely grunted and turned away.

Kai rested his head against the window, staring at the dark snow as they drove past it all. He felt at home here in the cold weather, just like he had never left the manor. Except for the fact there were two annoying parrots on the bus, and that he was on a bus at all.

It wasn't long before their home for the next month came into view, a log cabin surrounded by trees. They quickly unpack the bus and head inside. If it was possible it was colder inside than out in the potential blizzard. Not that this bothered Kai a bit as his eyes inspected the place out. It was dark so he couldn't tell exactly but he sensed that this cabin wasn't in the best shape.

"Where are we sleeping?" Ray growls.

"You want to sleep already, Ray?" Max looks at him curiously. "The night is young yet. We could stay up all night telling each other what we've been doing since we saw each other."

"Can't that wait until morning? That way I'll be rid of this headache you decided to continually worsen over the last few hours," Kai said, not really caring what Ray or anyone had been doing since he saw them, though he always got long letters from half of them anyway regardless of how many death threats he sent.

"Over this way," called Tyson, pointing up a pair of rather dead looking stairs that were missing a few steps.

Kai suddenly wondered why he had bothered to come at all as he followed Tyson to a single room on this floor. As he peered into the room he was tempted walk out into the small blizzard and go back to Russia. There were four beds, set close to the floor very close to each other.

"Ok pick your bed," Tyson grinned as he sat on the one closest to the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. How did he find this place," murmurs Kai darkly as he sets his bag down on the one the furthest away from the door.

As he quietly gets ready for bed, Kai can't help but notice that Ray has set up beside him and is looking very disdainfully at the blankets provided. Kai rose an eyebrow but said nothing, there was something wrong with Ray but another flash of pain forces him to abandon the thought. If Tyson's snoring kept him awake he would make sure that Tyson never woke up.

* * *

><p>Ray was the first to wake the next morning. He silently exited the room with clothes to change into when he got down to the bathroom. His hair flowed gently along his back as he walked, glowing whenever the sun hit it. At least it wasn't snowing anymore. It hadn't even been a day and Ray wished he never saw snow again.<p>

After he had a nice warm shower, or at least half a warm shower before the water had turned cold, he headed for the kitchen to prepare himself a nice hot chocolate. Ray had had the nightmare again, he couldn't escape it even though he wasn't in his village anymore. Trying not to think about it he went into the lounge room. Or at least what he thought was a lounge room; well it had a lounge but not much else. A fire place was set into this room; he couldn't wait to be able to try it out.

Slowly the others emerged a few hours later.

"What are we doing today Tyson?" Max asked as soon as he joined them, all of them now eating in the kitchen.

"I've got a surprise for you all this afternoon," Tyson somehow managed while eating about ten different things at once. "I thought this morning we could see how we've all been getting on since we last saw each other."

Ray didn't need to look up from his small plate of toast to know they were all looking at him. Irritation flashed through him, it wasn't his fault he hadn't spoken to any of them, of course they didn't know that.

"So what has everyone been up to?" Max asked in general, waiting about half a minute before continuing when no one else spoke. "Well as you know I've been spending time in America working with my mum. Not actually creating anything, more of a tester to make sure everything works properly and is in the best condition. Once a month for about a week I fly over to Japan to work in the hobby shop with my dad."

Ray stood up and turned to the kitchen sink, proceeding to wash up his plate in a noisy fashion. "That's great and all Max but what's the point of this Tyson? I'm pretty sure you've all kept in contact with each other."

"Ray we haven't heard from you at all. None of us have. Ok this little exercise was because I wanted to know what you were up to. I mean even Kai sends his love every so often – I mean Kai sends his letters that have love in them deep deep down that you require a telescope to see it, but they still come," Tyson sighed, ignoring Kai as he rolls his eyes. "To be completely honest I didn't think you'd come seeing as you'd ignored all our other letters."

Ray stared out the window in front of him, his expression one of horror.

"Ray?"

Ray carefully constructed his face so none of the other bladers would be able to read it and turned around. "I never got any letters. I just thought none of you cared anymore to send anything. When I got this one I was surprised to say the least. If you want to know what I've been doing just ask."

Tyson looked a bit taken back with Ray's response and Ray noticed Kai watching him closely, his red eyes half closed. Did they think he was lying? "Well what have you been doing since we last spoke?"

"Pretty much I've been in my village. You know I was picked by the white tiger and all so I've been training to become the leader. Oh and I got married to Mariah," Ray hid a grin as an uproar from Tyson and Max started; he couldn't even keep up with the questions that were being asked. "Would you two calm down. I can't answer anything if I don't understand what you're saying."

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Tyson yelled, having paid no attention to Ray and still thought he had to fight to be heard.

"It was a small wedding like all our other ones in the village," Ray shrugged.

"So have you and Mariah had sex yet?" Max smirked, jumping in before Tyson.

Ray blushed a bit at this, silently cursing himself. "No, in my village it is tradition for the next leader not to partake in sex before they become leader. It's something about not be tainted."

"Oh," Max said, for some reason looking downcast.

"Wait did you want me to say I've had sex with her."

"Well yeah. Then we could all have picked on old traditional Ray and... Actually forget about what I was about to say." Max grinned innocently.

"Ok before we go to more in depth details can you all go pack your stuff."

"What? Why?" Max asked, a sudden look of excitement spread across his face. "Does this have something to do with the surprise?"

"It sure does."

Ray didn't like the sound of the surprise. Why did they have to have all their stuff with them? At least they weren't bugging him anymore and he felt a little more at ease. While Ray thought over everything, the rest of them cleaned up their plates, which took Tyson at least an extra ten minutes compared to anyone else. Ray followed the others back to their single room and shoved most of his stuff into his bag, carefully leaving out the warmest stuff he could find.

"You really do hate the cold don't you?"

Ray jerked around to see Kai staring at his clothes. Ray suspected that the Phoenix hadn't let his sight leave Ray since the conversation down in the kitchen.

"Yes. I don't understand why any sane person would live in such unhospitable conditions. Not that your inane Kai," Ray added quickly as he saw the Russian's eyes narrow dangerously. "It's just... I don't like it."

"Hmmm," was Kai's only reply.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the first chapter! Horay! Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
